1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of monitoring and maintaining the time worked by employees. More specifically, the present invention is directed using computer networks to keeping employee time, notifying supervisors of timekeeping regularities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, employee worked time was recorded manually. Later, punch in/punch out systems were developed. These systems comprised an electronic device which included a clock. When an employee clocked in, he or she would take a card, insert it into the device, and the “in” time would be stamped on a designated spot on the card. Anytime that employee would leave the work place, he our she would clock out by stamping a designated “out” portion on said card with the time at which the employee departed the place of work. At a predesignated time, typically at the end of the week, a personnel manager would take all of the employee's time cards, manually calculate the time worked by each, and determine pay. Any irregularities would be difficult to detect. This is because the manager would have to have detailed knowledge of each employee's normal work, schedule, work time authorizations, and other specifics to identify any irregularity. Thus, because the task would be so arduous, oftentimes errors, e.g., an employee working unauthorized overtime, would be overlooked.
Later, sophisticated software systems were created. These software applications would be loaded on existing computers in a facilities computer network and would use an automated clock in clock out system. These systems, however, are very expensive and must be loaded onto the clients in the network.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an automated time and attendance system which does not have the aforementioned disadvantages.